ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Network Ten
Network Ten (commonly known as Channel Ten or simply Ten, officially stylised as TEN) is an Australian commercial broadcasting network owned by Ten Network Holdings and is headquartered in Pyrmont, New South Wales. It first aired on 1 August 1964 in Melbourne. Network Ten is the one of five national free-to-air networks in Australia. Its owned-and-operated stations can be found in the state capital cities of Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Adelaide and Perth, while affiliates extend the network to regional areas of the country. Following Ten's report of a $232 million half year loss and the subsequent loss of further bank loan guarantees from its shareholders, Ten announced that it was entering into voluntary administration on 14 June 2017. On 28 August 2017, CBS Corporation entered a binding agreement with Network Ten's receivers, managers and voluntary administrators to purchase the company. History Origins From the introduction of TV in 1956 until 1965 there were only two commercial television networks in Australia, the National Television Network (now the Nine Network) and the Australian Television Network (now the Seven Network), as well as the public Australian Broadcasting Corporation (then Commission). In the early 1960s, the federal government began canvassing the idea of licensing a third commercial television station in each capital city. This decision was seen by some as a way for the government to defuse growing public dissatisfaction with the dominance of imported overseas programming and the paucity of local content. The first of these "third" licences was granted to United Telecasters Sydney was granted on 4 April 1963. Structurally, the Australian television industry was closely modelled on the two-tiered system that had been in place in Australian radio since the late 1930s. One tier consisted of a network of publicly funded television stations run by the ABC, which was funded by government budget allocation and (until 1972) by fees from television viewer licences. The second tier consisted of the commercial networks and independent stations owned by private operators, whose income came from selling advertising time. Launch The network was launched as ATV-0 in Melbourne opened on 1 August 1964 and was owned by the Ansett transport and media group, which at the time owned one of Australia's two domestic airlines. TEN-10 in Sydney, which opened on 5 April 1965, was originally owned by United Telecasters Sydney Ltd (UTSL), which also in July that year opened TVQ-0 in Brisbane. Also opened that month was SAS-10, serving the city of Adelaide in South Australia. The new television network was initially dubbed the "Independent Television System" or ITS, but in 1970 adopted the title "The 0/10 Network" which reflected the names of the first two stations launched in the group. Melbourne's ATV was the first station of the network to stage colour broadcasts in 1967, the broadcast was that of the Pakenham races which was seen by network executives and invited members of the media and press. This would the first of many test colour telecasts for the station, and in tribute to this event, the 0-10 Network adopted the First in Color slogan in 1974, within months before 1 March 1975 transition to colour broadcasting. 1970–1988: Expansion and original run For its first five years, the 0/10 Network led a hand-to-mouth existence. By the beginning of the 1970s the network was in a precarious financial position and there were predictions that it would fail. In 1971, the 0/10 network first aired Young Talent Time, which was a huge ratings success, and ran for 17 years. However, the network's true financial reprise came about due to the adult soap opera serial Number 96, which premiered in March 1972 on the night that "Australian TV lost its virginity". The series broke new ground for Australian television and captured the imagination of viewers like few programs before or since. For the next three years it was consistently Australia's top-rating television program and, not surprisingly, its huge popularity attracted advertisers to Ten en masse, with the result that its revenue increased significantly from A$1 million in 1971 to more than A$10 million in 1972. However, the pattern of ratings dominance was already set, and for most of the next four decades mid-1960s there was little deviation from the prevalent rankings, with the Nine Network typically in first place, the Seven Network second, Network Ten third and ABC fourth. The gradual evolution of Network Ten into its current form has its origins in the ongoing attempts by media mogul Rupert Murdoch to acquire a prized commercial television licence in Australia's largest capital city market, Sydney. This began when Murdoch's News Ltd purchased the Wollongong station WIN Television in the early 1960s, around the same time he bought Festival Records. In 1977, frustrated by regulatory blocks that prevented him from expanding into the Sydney market, Murdoch sold WIN and purchased a 46% share in Ten Sydney. In 1979, Murdoch made an unsuccessful takeover bid for the Melbourne-based The Herald and Weekly Times media group. Although the bid failed, he gained a 50% stake in Ansett, which thus gave him control of channel 0 in Melbourne. In 1979, 0/10 first aired soap opera Prisoner, which was a huge ratings success. On 20 January 1980, the 0/10 Network became known as Network Ten to reflect ATV moving from channel 0 to channel 10 – although the Brisbane station continued to broadcast as TVQ-0 until 10 September 1988 when the station changed to TVQ-10. In 1987 Adelaide's Network Ten affiliate (SAS-10) and Seven Network affiliate (ADS-7) successfully negotiated to exchange affiliation rights and channel frequencies due to ownership problems. On 27 December 1987, the exchange came into effect and ADS-7, owned by the same owners as the main Network Ten stations, became ADS-10 with SAS-10 converting to SAS-7, operated by TVW-7 in Perth. When Murdoch became an American citizen in 1985 so that he could expand his media empire in the United States, Australia's media ownership laws obliged him to dispose of the flagship television stations, which were sold to The Northern Star, an offshoot of the Westfield Group conglomerate controlled by property tycoon Frank Lowy. However, Westfield was badly hit by the stock market crash of 1987, and in 1989 sold Network Ten to a consortium led by Charles Curran and former television journalist Steve Cosser. The network became fully national in 1988 with the launch of NEW-10 in Perth, after the introduction of satellite facilities made it economical for the network to broadcast to Western Australia. Northern Star officially took hold of TVQ-10 later in the year and rebranded CTC Canberra under the network banner in time for aggregation. 1989–1994: Receivership and relaunch In 1989, Ten's ratings were in decline, so on 23 July 1989, recently recruited network boss Bob Shanks relaunched the network as 10 TV Australia and introduced several new programs, including four new prime time game shows. However, by the end of 1989 the ratings had failed to improve and most of the new programs were cancelled, except for its Eyewitness News newscasts, Neighbours and E Street (debuting in late 1988). Meanwhile owners Northern Star Holdings were having financial and regulatory problems. The company was subject to an inquiry by the Australian Broadcasting Tribunal in relation to media ownership rules and had run into financial difficulties following the 1987 stock market crash two years earlier. On 1 September 1989, Northern Star Holdings announced a major restructure to pay off debts and help restore profitability. The proposals included selling off the network's three smaller stations; ADS Adelaide, NEW Perth and CTC Canberra to Charles Curran's Capital Television Group. The sale was complete on 27 October 1989, effectively splitting Northern Star's Network Ten in half. In 1990, both Network Ten and the Seven Network filed for receivership, and in 1991 the network was relaunched yet again but with its present logo. In 1992, the network's flagship stations were sold to the Canadian-based Canwest media group, which held a controlling stake in the network until 2009. Ten also has an affiliate broadcasting agreement with Southern Cross Broadcasting, which owns numerous regional stations in New South Wales, Victoria, Queensland and Tasmania. On 13 January 1991, Ten also referred to itself by the backronym "The Entertainment Network" in network promotions and 10 TV Australia renamed back to Network Ten. Ten first broadcast Baywatch in 1990 and The Simpsons in 1991. Ten broadcast the 1991 Winfield Cup premiership's grand final live. Network Ten was nearly folded into the Seven Network in the early 1990s, but due to the lobbying power of billionaire Kerry Packer former owner of the Nine Network, this was successfully resisted. 1995–2007: Recovery and success In 2001, Ten opened its doors to reality television with the first season of Big Brother Australia, the opening night of the show was the most watched programs of the night. The trend was then followed by launching the Australian version of reality singing competition format Idols called Australian Idol in 2003. Australian Idol was proven to be a hit for several years until its official cancellation in 2010. In 2004, Network Ten enjoyed its best year since the 1970s, finishing second nationally only behind the Nine Network and well ahead of the Seven Network. This was a departure from previous years, in which it typically places third behind Nine and Seven in most other ratings years since 2000. Also that year, Network Ten switched back from the generic Closed Captioning logo to the (then new) Supertext logo. They've used the Supertext logo until 13 April 2016. In 2005, Canwest was in discussions with newspaper publisher John Fairfax Holdings about a possible sale of the network, after the federal government indicated it may consider relaxing Australia's media cross-ownership laws. Previously, newspaper owners could not own television stations in the same city. Fairfax owned the Seven Network until 1988, and had been looking for a way back into television for a long time. On 21 August 2005, the network celebrated its 40th birthday with a two-hour highlights package called Ten: Seriously 40, which was hosted by Bert Newton and Rove McManus. From 2006 to 2008, Ten was the official broadcaster of Sydney New Year's Eve. The rights returned to the Nine Network from 2009. Along with the Seven Network, Network Ten paid A$780 million for the rights to the Australian Football League. Some media commentators, however, believe the figure may have been overpriced given the fact that both Seven and Ten struggled to onsell games to Pay TV provider Foxtel. Ten eventually brokered a deal that saw Foxtel gain the rights to 4 live games each round, as well as replay rights for all games, shown on their Fox Sports One channel. Foxtel will pay an estimated A$50 million a year for these rights. On 7 August 2007, Network Ten and Foxtel signed a new agreement allowing Ten's digital signal to be transmitted via Foxtel's cable and satellite services. Prior to this, Ten was only transmitted via cable on Foxtel in an analogue format and Austar in standard definition digital via Mystar. Similarly in October 2007, Network Ten and Optus announced that Ten's digital signal would be available on its cable network from 1 December 2007. 2007–2015: Digital horizons On 16 December 2007, Ten HD was officially launched, becoming the first new commercial television channel in metropolitan areas of Australia since 1988. Ten HD ceased broadcasting on 25 March 2009 when it was replaced by what was a sports-only High Definition channel, One HD. On 24 September 2009, Canwest announced that it was selling its 50.1% stake in Ten Network Holdings for A$680 million, to pay down its significant debt. In late 2009, Canwest filed for creditor bankruptcy protection, due to C$4 billion mounting debt across radio, television broadcasting and publishing assets in several countries. On 26 August 2010, Ten confirmed that it would be launching its third digital channel, entitled Eleven, on 11 January 2011. The network indicated that Eleven would be aimed toward a "distinctly youthful" audience between the ages of 13 and 29, with programs such as Neighbours and The Simpsons migrating to the new channel. As part of its plans, Ten said that it was planning a joint venture with the international distributor CBS Studios International to provide content for the new channel. On 20 October 2010, four years after he sold shares in PBL Media to private equity firm CVC Asia Pacific, James Packer made a bid for Network Ten shares. He purchased 16 per cent of Ten through his traditional investment bank, UBS. Network Ten launched a new digital channel, Eleven, on 11 January with The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson at 11.00 am. On 8 May 2011, Ten relaunched its sports based channel One, with general entertainment programming aimed at males taking over the schedule. It is aimed at a similar audience to 7mate. In 2012, Ten launched many new programs such as Being Lara Bingle, Breakfast, Bikie Wars: Brothers in Arms, Puberty Blues, Underground: The Julian Assange Story and a now-ill-fated revival of junior talent series Young Talent Time. From July 2012, Ten launched new local programs, Don't Tell The Bride, Everybody Dance Now, I Will Survive and The Shire. This did not have any success; rather, it led to Ten's ratings dropping to fourth place behind ABC for over thirty straight nights and resulted in David Mott's resignation. In late 2012, Ten reported a loss of $12.9m as it battled poor advertising markets and failed to hold larger audience numbers. They made positions at the station redundant and said that production may become centralised. As of 10 December 2013, Ten no longer broadcasts on analog TV and is now only available through digital TV or digital set-top box. On 24 February 2014, Ten changed its on-air theme. This included a new look for program advisory ratings, program listings, new classification ratings on PRG, program advertisements and promos. In 2015, Ten introduced new programming to revitalise the struggling network. The programs include local editions of Shark Tank, Gogglebox and I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here!. On 15 June 2015, Foxtel (co-owned by Lachlan Murdoch's News Corp) bought 15% shares in Ten Network Holdings, pending the approval from the ACCC. Prior to the acquisition, Discovery backed out from bidding partnership with Foxtel. In July 2015, Paul Anderson was announced as the new Chief Executive Officer. 2016–2017: New affiliation and financial troubles Ten announced on 22 February 2016 that Ten HD would be revived on 2 March 2016 on channel 13 from 3pm. As a result, One was reduced to a standard definition broadcast. Following the announcement of a new affiliation agreement between the Nine Network and Southern Cross Austereo, Ten's then-primary regional affiliate, on 29 April 2016, Ten entered into affiliation talks with Nine's then-primary regional affiliate WIN Television. Ten's new five-year deal with WIN was announced on 23 May 2016, whereupon on 1 July 2016, WIN would carry Ten programming into regional Queensland, Southern NSW, Victoria, Tasmania, South Australia, Western Australia and the Australian Capital Territory. WIN owner and Ten's largest shareholder Bruce Gordon would later increase his stake in Ten's ownership to 2%. Serious financial troubles for Ten Network Holdings surfaced in 2017. Following the company reporting a $232 million half year loss, billionaire shareholders Lachlan Murdoch, Bruce Gordon and James Packer withdrew support for $250 million guaranteed loan that would help keep Ten out of receivership. This loan was intended to replace an existing guaranteed $200 million loan that will expire in December. On 13 June, Ten asked the Australian Securities Exchange that their stock be placed in a 48-hour trading halt while it assessed its options concerning receivership. On 14 June 2017, Ten went into voluntary administration. 2017–present: CBS purchase On 28 August 2017, it was announced that U.S. media company CBS Corporation (who has a 33% share in channel Eleven) had entered into a binding agreement to purchase the company for $123 million, subject to approval of the Foreign Investment Review Board. CBS refinanced Ten's existing debt including guarantor fees to billionaire shareholders James Packer, Lachlan Murdoch and Bruce Gordon, and existing loans from the Commonwealth Bank. As a result, once the deal is approved, CBS will take over in full with current shareholders losing their shares and its value. Following this announcement, on 7 September 2017, Gordon and Murdoch approached the Supreme Court of New South Wales in an effort to delay CBS's takeover of Ten with an intent to themselves acquire the company. This delayed the administrator's meeting with creditors until 12 September, however, creditors overwhelmingly voted in support of CBS' bid, citing concerns over Murdoch's management of Ten over the past years and talk of mass job cuts in the news department under Murdoch ownership. On October 11 That Year, Ten lost hit Shows from 20th Century Fox as a Result of the Network's Recievership. Programming Domestic News and current affairs * 6.30 with George Negus (2011) * Alan Jones Live (1994) * Breakfast (2012) * The Bolt Report (2011–2015) * Good Morning Australia (1981-1992) * Good Morning Delhi (2010) * Good Morning Melbourne (1981-1988) * Good Morning Sydney (1978-1989) * Hard Copy (1991) * Hinch (Seven 1987-1991, moved to Ten 1992-1994) * Meet the Press (1992-2013) * Newsweek (1996-1998) * Page One (1988) * Public Eye (1988-1989) * Revealed (2013) * Sports Tonight (1993-2011) * Ten Eyewitness News Early (2006-2012, 2013-2014) * Ten Eyewitness News Late (1991-2011, 2012-2014) * Ten Eyewitness News Morning (1994-2011, 2012, 2013-2014) * ttn (2004-2008) * Wake Up (2013-2014) Drama * Above the Law (2000-2001) * After the Deluge (2003) * Arcade (1980) * Bangkok Hilton (1989) * Bellamy (1981) * Big Sky (1997-1999) * Bikie Wars: Brothers in Arms (2012) * BlackJack telemovies (2003-2007) * Bodyline (1984) * The Box (1974-1977) * Breakers (1998-1999) * Brock (2016) * Captain James Cook (1987) * Carson's Law (1983-1984) * Chopper Squad (1976-1979) * The Cooks (2004-2005, co-production with UKTV) * A Country Practice (1981-1993 on Seven, moved to Ten in 1994) * The Cowra Breakout (1985) * CrashBurn (2003) * The Day of the Roses (1998) * The Dirtwater Dynasty (1988) * The Dismissal (1983) * E Street (1989-1993) * Echo Point (1995) * Emma: Queen of the South Seas (1988) * Emerald Falls (2008) * Go Big (2004) * The Harp in the South (1986) * Hawke (2010) * Heartbreak High (1993-1996, moved to ABC 1997-1999) * Holiday Island (1981) * Hotel Story (1977) * Ihaka: Blunt Instrument (2001) * The Incredible Journey of Mary Bryant (2005) * The Informant (2008) * Jessica (2004) * Joanne Lees: Murder in the Outback (2007) * The Long Arm (1970) * Mary: The Making of a Princess (2015) * Matlock Police (1971-1976) * Medivac (1996-1998) * Mirror, Mirror (1995) * A Model Daughter: The Killing of Caroline Byrne (2009) * Mr & Mrs Murder (2013) * My Brother Jack (2002) * My Brother Tom (1986) * My Husband, My Killer (2001) * Number 96 (1972-1977) * The Other Side of Paradise (1992) * Out of the Blue (2008-2009) * Party Tricks (2014) * Poor Man's Orange (1987) * Prisoner (1979-1986) * Puberty Blues (2012-2014) * Punishment (1981) * Reef Doctors (2013, Ten/Eleven) * The Restless Years (1977-1981) * Return to Eden (1986) * Richmond Hill (1988) * Rush (2008-2011) * The Secret Life of Us (2001-2005) * Secrets & Lies (2014) * Shark's Paradise (1986) * Small Claims (2004) * Small Claims: White Wedding (2005) * The Society Murders (2006) * Special Squad (1984) * State Coroner (1997-1998) * The Surgeon (2005) * Tanamera - Lion of Singapore (1989) * Temptation (2003, co-production with UKTV) * Tripping Over (2006) * Underground: The Julian Assange Story (2012) * Vietnam (1987) * Wake in Fright (2017) * Waterfront (1984) * White Collar Blue (2001-2003) * Wonderland (2013–2015) Comedy * Are You Being Served? (1980–1981) * The B Team (2005) * Bingles (1992-1993) * Col'n Carpenter (1990-1991) * The Comedy Company (1988-1990) * Darren & Brose (2015 on One) * Die On Your Feet (2014 on One) * Totally Full Frontal (1998-1999) * Good News World (2011) * Kenny's World (2008) * Late for School (1992) * Let the Blood Run Free (1990-1994) * Mark Loves Sharon (2008) * Melbourne International Comedy Festival specials (1998–2016) * Micro Nation (2012 on Eleven) * Mikey, Pubs and Beer Nuts (2000) * Pacific Heat (2017–present on Eleven) (originally broadcast on The Comedy Channel in 2016) * Ratbags (1981) * Real Stories (2006) * The Ronnie Johns Half Hour (2005-2006) * Russell Coight's Celebrity Challenge (2004) * Sit Down, Shut Up (2001) * skitHOUSE (2003-2004) * The Wedge (2006-2007) Variety / entertainment * 9am with David & Kim (2006-2009) * After Noon (1985) * AXN (1999) * Beauty and the Beast (1963-1970 on Seven, 1982-2002 on Ten, moved to Foxtel 2005-2007) * The Big Night In with John Foreman (2005-2006) * Can of Worms (2011-2013) * Candid Camera (1989-1990) * The Circle (2010-2012) * Couch Time (2011–2017 on Eleven) * David Tench Tonight (2006) * Dita (1967-1970) * Download (2007-2008) * GNW Night Lite (1999) * Good Morning Australia with Bert Newton (1992-2005) * Good News Week (1996-1998 on ABC, moved to Ten in 1999–2000, 2008–2012) * Hamish & Andy Re-Gifted (2008-2010) * Hamish & Andy's Caravan of Courage (2007-2010, moved to Nine 2012) * His and Hers (1971-1972) * John Laws - In One Lifetime (1998) * Late Night Australia (1988) * A League of Their Own (2013) * Learn India with Hamish & Andy (2010) * Live at the Chapel (1999-2006) * The Mike Walsh Show (1973-1976, moved to Nine 1977-1984) * Monday to Friday (1996) * Movie Juice (2014-2015) * New Faces (Nine 1963-1985, 1989-1990, moved to Ten 1991-1993) * Noel and Mary (1967) * The Panel (1998-2004) * The Panel Christmas Wrap (2003-2007) * Parkinson in Australia (1979-1982) * Pets Behaving Badly (2000-2001) * Rove (1999 on Nine, moved to Ten 2000-2009) * Say It with Music (1967-1969) * Shaun Micallef's New Year's Rave (2009) * The Spearman Experiment (2009) * Talkin' 'Bout Your Generation (2009-2012) * Talkin' To Kids with Don Lane (1987) * Thank God You're Here (2006-2007, moved to Seven 2009) * This Week Live (2013) * Til Ten (1989-1991) * Unreal Ads (2000) * Unreal Stuff Ups (2001) * Unreal TV (1999-2001) * Whose Line Is It Anyway? Australia (2017; originally broadcast on The Comedy Channel in 2016) * Young Talent Time (1971-1988, 2012) * You've Got To Be Joking (1987) * Where the Action Is Lifestyle * Aerobics Oz Style (1982-2005) * Blokesworld (2004-2005) * Boys Weekend (2004) * Bright Ideas (1997-2005) * Everyday Health (2016) * Far Flung with Gary Mehigan (2015) * Healthy, Wealthy and Wise (1992-1998) * Huey's Cooking Adventures (1997 on Seven, moved to Ten in 1998 and ran until 2010) * Huey's Kitchen (2010-2014) * Love to Share (2012-2013) * Miguel's Feasts (2014-2015) * Personal Touch (1966) * Sex/Life (1994-1998) * The Rovers (1969-1970) * Yes Chef (2012) Reality * The $20 Challenge (2001) * Aussie Queer Eye for the Straight Guy (2005) * Australian Idol (2003-2009) * Australian Princess (2005-2007) * The Band * Big Brother Australia (2001-2008, moved to Nine 2012-2014) * The Biggest Loser Australia (2006–2015, 2017) * CCTV (2000) * Celebrity Big Brother Australia (2002) * Celebrity Dog School (2007) * Celebrity MasterChef Australia (2009) * Come Date with Me (2013-2014 on Eleven) * Don't Tell the Bride (2012) * Everybody Dance Now (2012) * The Fugitive (2001) * Get Me Out of Here, Now! (2016 on Eleven) * Girlband (2006) * Hell's Kitchen (ONE) * The Hot House (2004) * House From Hell (1998) * I Will Survive (2012) * Inside Idol (2003-2005) * Junior MasterChef Australia (2010-2011) * MasterChef Australia All-Stars (2012) * MasterChef Australia: The Professionals (2013) * Recipe to Riches (2013-2014) * The Renovators (2011) * The Resort (2004) * Scream Test (2001) * Search for a Supermodel (2000-2002) * So You Think You Can Dance Australia (2008-2010, 2014) * Undercover Boss Australia (2010-2011) * Unreal TV (1999-2001) * The X Factor (2005, moved to Seven 2010-2016) * Yasmin's Getting Married (2006) Observational / documentary * Being Lara Bingle (2012) * Beyond 2000 (1993-1995, 1999) * Bondi Ink Tattoo (2015 on Eleven) * Bondi Rescue: Bali (2008) * Class Of... (2012) * Common Sense Australia (2017) (co-produced with LifeStyle) * Cool Aid: The National Carbon Test (2005) * Croc Files (1999-2001) * The Crocodile Hunter (1997-2004) * The Crocodile Hunter Diaries (2002-2004) * Girlband (2006) * Gold Coast Cops (2014-2015) * Guerrilla Gardeners (2009) * Honey, We're Killing the Kids (2006) * Jamie's Kitchen Australia (2006) * Keeping Up with the Joneses (2010-2011) * Long Lost Family (2016) * Outback 8 (2008) * Recruits (2009-2010) * Recruits: Paramedics (2011) * Saving Babies (2007) * Saving Kids (2008) * The Shire (2012) * The Steph Show (2006) * Steve Irwin's Wildlife Warriors (2012-2013) * Teen Fit Camp (2007) * Territory Cops (2012 on CI, 2016 on Ten) * The Truth Is (2013) * Wanted (2013) Game shows * Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader? (2007-2009) * Australia's Brainiest specials (2005) * Australia's Brainiest Kid (2004 on Seven, moved to Ten in 2005) * Battle of the Sexes (1998) * Blankety Blanks (1977-1978, moved to Nine 1985-1986 and 1996) * Casino 10 (1975-1977) * The Celebrity Game (1969 on Nine, 1976-1977 on Ten) * Celebrity Squares (1967, moved to Nine 1975-1976) * The Con Test (2007) * The Daryl and Ossie Show (1978) * Double Dare (1989-1992) * Family Double Dare (1989) * The Family Game (1967) * Friday Night Games (2006) * The Generation Gap (1969) * Get the Message (1971-1972) * The Gong Show (1976) * The Great Australian Spelling Bee (2015-2016 on Ten, 2016 on Eleven) * The Great TV Game Show (1989) * Greed (2001) * I Do I Do (1996) * It's Academic (1968–1969, later moved to Seven) * It's a Knockout (1985-1987, 2011) * Jeopardy! (1970-1978, 1993) * Joker Poker (2005-2006) * Long Play (1977) * The Marriage Game (1966-1972) * Match Game (1960s) * Mind Twist (1992-1993) * Moment of Truth (2001) * Money Makers (1971-1973, 1982) * The Newlywed Game (1968, moved to Nine 1987) * Off to the Races (1967-1969) * Perfect Match (1984-1989, moved to Seven 2002) * Personality Squares (1967-1969, 1981) * Playcards (1969) * Pot Luck (1987) * Pot of Gold (1975-1978) * The Price Is Right (1973–1974, 1989) * Pyramid Challenge (1978) * A Question of Sport (1995-1996) * Ready Steady Cook (2005-2013) * Search for a Star (1970–1971, 1981) * Second Chance (1977) * Showcase (1965–1970, 1973–1974, 1978) * Split Personality (1967) * Star Search (1985-1986, 1991) * Superquiz (1989) * Surprise! Surprise! (1972) * Take A Letter (1967) * Taken Out (2008) * Tell The Truth (Nine 1959-1965, moved to Ten 1971-1972) * Treasure Hunt (1977-1978) * The Up-Late Game Show (2005-2006) * You're A Star (1982) Children's programs * Andrew Daddo Presents... (1987) * Andrew Daddo's Cartoon Show (1987) * Animalia (2007-2008) * Baby Animals In Our World (2016-2017) * The Big Breakfast (1992-1995) * The Big Cheez (1998-2005) * Cartoon Capers (1985–1987) * The Children's Show (1964–19 * Cheez TV (1995-2005) * Cybergirl (2001-2002) * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist (2008) * The Digswell Dog Show (1996) * The Early Bird Show (1985–1989) * The Elephant Princess (2008–2011) * Faireez (2005) * Fat Cat and Friends (1972-1987 in Adelaide) * Fergus McPhail (2004) * The Finder (1991) * Fredd Bear's Breakfast-A-Go-Go (1969-1972) * Get Ace (2014) * Guinevere Jones (2002) * H2O: Just Add Water (2006-2010) * The Henderson Kids (1985–1987) * Horace and Tina (2001-2002) * I Got a Rocket (2006-2007) * In the Box (1998-2006) * It's Academic (1968–1969, later moved to Seven) * Jar Dwellers SOS (2013-2014) * K-9 (2010) * Kelly (1991) * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook (1998-2000, later aired on Nine) * Kids' Stuff (1991-1993) * Lightning Point (2012) * The Lost Islands (1976) * Mako: Island of Secrets (2013 on Ten, 2013–2016 on Eleven) * Me and My Monsters (2010–2011) * The Miraculous Mellops (1991-1992) * Mirror, Mirror (1995) * Mission Top Secret (1994–1995) * Mulligrubs (1988-1996) * The Music Shop (1996–1998) * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl (2000) * Ocean Girl (1994-1997) * Ocean Star (2003) * Once Upon a Dream (2012) * Pearlie (2009-2011) * Pirate Islands (2003, 2007) * Puzzle Play (2006-2011) * Ridgey Didge * The Rovers (1969–1970) * Sam Fox: Extreme Adventures (2014) * Scooter: Secret Agent (2005) * SheZow (2012-2013) * Simon Townsend's Wonder World (1979-1986) * The Toothbrush Family (1998-1999, season 2, later aired on Nine) * Thunderstone (1999–2001) * ttn (2004–2008) * Vic the Viking (2013, Ten/Eleven, later aired on ABC3) * Wicked Science (2004-2006) * Where You Find the Ladybird (1996) * Wormwood (2007) * Worst Best Friends (2002) * Wurrawhy (2011-2013 on Ten, 2013-2016 on Eleven) * Yakkity Yak (2003, later aired on ABC, ABC1 and ABC3) Music * The Go!! Show (1964-1967) * Ground Zero (1997-2001) * The House of Hits (2000) * Music Video (1983-1987) * Nightmoves (1984-1986) * Night Shift (1987-1989) * Pepsi Live (2001-2003) * Say it with Music (1967-1969) * Take 40 Australia (1993-2009) * Uptight (1967-1969) * Video Hits (1987-2011) * Where The Action Is (1967) * Work (1982) Sports talk * Before the Game (2003-2013) * Beyond the Boundary (2006) * The Fifth Quarter (2004-2011) * The Final Siren (2011 on One) * The Game Plan (AFL) (2011-2012 on One) * The Game Plan (NRL) (2011-2013 on Ten and One) * Good Morning Delhi (2010) * Inside Sport * MVP (2010 on One) * Sochi Live (2014) * One Week at a Time (AFL) (2009-2011 on One) * One Week at a Time (NRL) (2011 on One) * Overtime (2010-2011 on One) * The Pro Shop (2009-2010 on One) * Simply Footy (2002-2011 in Adelaide only) * Sportsweek (1991) * Thursday Night Live (2009-2010 on One) * The Thursday Night Sport Show (2014 on One) * The Western Front (2002-2011 in Perth only) * Trackside * World Football News (2010 on One) Sports * Australian rules football: AFL including AFL Grand Final (2002-2011) * Basketball: NBL (1992-1997, 2010-2015) * Commonwealth Games: Victoria 1994, Delhi 2010, Glasgow 2014 * Horse racing: Melbourne Cup (1978-2001) * Netball: ANZ Championship (2008-2012, 2015–2016) and INF Netball World Cup (1999, 2011, 2015) * Rugby League: NSW Premiership (1982-1989), Amco Cup (1974-1989) and Winfield Cup (1985-1989) * Rugby Union: Super 10 (1993-1995) and Rugby World Cup (1995, 2007) * Summer Olympic Games: Los Angeles 1984, Seoul 1988 * Swimming: Australian Swimming Championships (2009-2015) and Pan Pacific Swimming Championships (2010-2015) * Winter Olympic Games: Sarajevo 1984, Calgary 1988, Sochi 2014 * Yachting: Sydney to Hobart Yacht Race (1980s-2004) Special * 50 Years Young (2014) * Australia Unites: Reach Out To Asia (shared with Seven & Nine) * Seriously 40 (2005) Annual events * AACTA Awards (1985, 2002, 2013-2015, now on Seven) * ARIA Music Awards (1992–2000, 2002-2008, 2010, 2014–2016, now on Nine) * Australia Day Live Concert (2004-2008, now on ABC) * Carols in the City (2008-2013, now on Nine in Brisbane only) * Logie Awards (1981, 1983, 1985, 1987, 1990, 1993, now on Nine) * Sydney New Year's Eve Fireworks (2006-2009, now on ABC) Religious * Enjoying Everyday Life With Joyce Meyer Foreign News and current affairs * The CBS Early Show * E! News (now on E!) * Fast Track * Sightings * NBC Today (now on Seven) Soap opera * All My Children * Another World * As the World Turns * Dallas (1978-1991 series) * Emergency – Ward 10 * General Hospital * Malibu Shores * Melrose Place * One Life to Live * Peyton Place * Ryan's Hope * Santa Barbara * Sunset Beach * Texas Western * Black Saddle * Bonanza * Broken Arrow * Fury * Gunsmoke * Laredo * Maverick * Sky King * The Texan * The Westerner Animation * Beavis and Butt-Head * Bob's Burgers (2011–2017 on ELEVEN) * Bordertown (ELEVEN) * Celebrity Deathmatch * The Cleveland Show * The Critic * Dilbert * Futurama (2006-2009 repeats, 2009-2010, 2012-2014 new episodes on TEN, 2011-2014 new episodes on ELEVEN) * The Simpsons (1991–2011, 2012–2014 on TEN, 2011–2017 on ELEVEN) * Son of Zorn (ELEVEN) * Unsupervised Drama * 24: Legacy * 24: Live Another Day * 240 Robert * The 4400 * 7th Heaven * 90210 * Adam-12 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents * Alien Nation * Amazing Stories * American Crime Story * American Horror Story (ELEVEN) * American Gothic * The Andros Targets * Army Wives * Battlestar Galactica * Baywatch * Baywatch Nights * Beauty & the Beast * Beverly Hills 90210 * The Bionic Woman * The Black Forest Clinic * Blind Justice * Breaking Point * The Bronx Zoo * The Buccaneers * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Burke's Law * Burn Notice * The Byrds of Paradise * Californication * Cane * Charlie's Angels * Charmed * Civil Wars * Cleopatra 2525 * Code R * Columbo * Conviction * The Cosby Mysteries * Covington Cross * Crazy Like a Fox * CSI: Cyber * Dawson's Creek * The Defenders * Dexter * Diamonds * Doc * Dollhouse * Doogie Howser, M.D. * The Dukes of Hazzard * The DuPont Show with June Allyson * East Side/West Side * Eight Is Enough * Emergency! * Empire (ELEVEN) * Equal Justice * The Equalizer * Eureka * The Ex List * Extant * Extreme * EZ Streets * Family Law * Fantasy Island * Felicity * The Finder * [[Flipper (1964 TV series)|''Flipper (1964)]]'' * [[Flipper (1995 TV series)|''Flipper (1995)]]'' * Flying High * Fortune Hunter * Footballers' Wives * Friday Night Lights * The Fugitive * Gang Related * A Gifted Man * The Glades * Glitter * Go Girls * Going to California * The Good Wife * Graceland * The Greatest American Hero (later aired on ABC and Seven) * The Greatest Show on Earth * The Guardian * Hack * Hazell * Highway to Heaven * Harper's Island * Homeland * Hooperman * Hope Island * House * In Plain Sight * Jericho * Journeyman * Karaoke High * Kentucky Jones * The Killing * L.A. Law * Law & Order * Law & Order: Criminal Intent * Law & Order: Trial By Jury (2006) * Law & Order: UK * Legends * Leg Work * Lie to Me * Life * Life on Mars * Limitless * Lost in Space * The Magician * Magnum P.I. * Man at the Top * Mann & Machine * Matt Houston * Marcus Welby, M.D. * Medium * Merlin * Miami Vice (originally aired on Nine) * Minder (originally aired on ABC and Seven) * Minority Report (ONE) * Mission: Impossible * The Mississippi * Moon Over Miami * Murder, She Wrote (originally aired on Nine, later returned to air on Nine in 1998) * Murphy's Law * M.A.N.T.I.S. * The Net * New York Undercover * Northern Exposure * Now and Again * NUMB3RS * Nurse Jackie * NYC 22 * NYPD Blue * The O.C. * On Wings of Eagles * One Tree Hill * The Outer Limits * Over There * Party of Five * Peak Practice * Picket Fences * Private Eye * The Professionals * PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal * Quantum Leap * Queens Supreme * Ringer * Robbery Homicide Division * Robin's Hoods * The Rockford Files * Roots: The Next Generations * The Ruth Rendell Mysteries * Sable * Saving Grace * SeaQuest DSV * Seven Days * The Shield * Sliders * Smallville * Sons of Anarchy * Stargate Universe * Starman * The Street * Surface * Tell Me You Love Me * Tequila and Bonetti * Terra Nova * The Time Tunnel * This Is Us (2017) * Those Who Kill * Three Rivers * Threshold * Torchwood (Season 1 only) * Touch * Tour of Duty * The Trials of O'Brien * Tropical Heat * The Twilight Zone * TV 101 * Tyrant (repeats) * T. J. Hooker * Under the Dome * University Hospital * The Untouchables * V.I.P. * Veronica Mars * White Collar * Winnetka Road * Wolf Lake * Women's Murder Club * The Wonder Years * The X-Files Comedy * ...And Mother Makes Three * 1600 Penn * 227 * Accidental Family * Accidentally on Purpose * The Addams Family * After M*A*S*H * Alice * Alright Already * Amos 'n' Andy * Ask Harriet * Back to You * The Barry Humphries Show * Batman * Beadle's About * Becker * Ben and Kate * The Benny Hill Show * Between Brothers * The Beverly Hillbillies * Bewitched * The Bill Dana Show * Bizarre * Bless This House * Boston Common * The Brady Bunch * Brush Strokes (originally aired on ABC) * Buffalo Bill * Butterflies (originally aired on ABC) * Charles in Charge * Check It Out! * Cheers (later moved to Nine in the early 1990s) * Coach * Colonel Humphrey Flack * Complete Savages * Coupling (U.S. version) * Courting Alex * Dads * Dad's Army (originally aired on ABC) * The Danny Thomas Show * Death Valley * The Defenders * Delta * ''Dennis the Menace'' (1959) (originally aired on Seven) * Dharma & Greg (originally aired on Seven) * Die On Your Feet * Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 * The Doris Day Show * Dream On * Ed * Ellen (originally aired on Seven) * Enos * Everybody Hates Chris * Everybody Loves Raymond * Executive Stress (originally aired on ABC) * The Ex List * F Troop (originally aired on ABC) * The Facts of Life * The Farmer's Daughter * Fast Times * Fat Actress * Father, Dear Father * Father Knows Best * Flight of the Conchords * Flo * Fresh Off the Boat (2015–2017 on ELEVEN) * Friends with Benefits * Gary & Mike * George and Mildred * The Ghost & Mrs. Muir * Gilligan's Island * Gimme a Break! * Glee * Going Straight * Going to California * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. * The Goodies (originally aired on ABC and Seven) * The Good Life (originally aired on ABC) * Good Times * The Great Indoors (ELEVEN) * Greetings from Tucson * The Grinder (Eleven) * Grosse Pointe * The Grumbleweeds Radio Show * Half Nelson * Harry and the Hendersons (originally aired on ABC) * Hogan's Heroes * House Calls * House of Lies * Hudson Street * I Married Dora * In-Laws * In Living Color * It Ain't Half Hot Mum (originally aired on ABC and Seven) * It's All Relative * Jake 2.0 * The Jeffersons * The Jeff Foxworthy Show * Julia * Just Good Friends (originally aired on ABC) * Just Shoot Me! * Karen's Song * Keep It in the Family * The King of Kensington * Knight and Daye * L for Lester * The Larry Sanders Show * Last Man Standing * Laugh-In * Laurel and Hardy * Leo & Liz in Beverly Hills * Life in Pieces (2016–2017 on TEN) * Little Britain USA * The Liver Birds (originally aired on ABC) * Love Thy Neighbour * Mad About You * Madman of the People * Major Dad * Maniac Mansion * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis * Married... with Children (later moved to Nine) * Mayberry R.F.D. * M*A*S*H * McHale's Navy * The Millers * A Minute With Stan Hooper * Modern Family (2010–2017 on TEN) * Moesha * The Mothers-in-Law * Mr. Terrific * The Munsters * The Munsters Today * The Muppet Show (originally aired on Seven) * My Favorite Martian (originally aired on ABC) * The Naked Truth * The Nanny * Nanny and the Professor * Ned & Stacey * NewsRadio * The New Dick Van Dyke Show * New Girl (2012-2013 on TEN, 2014–2017 on ELEVEN) * Night Court * No Time for Sergeants * The Odd Couple * Odd Man Out * The Office (now on SBS2) * Only Fools and Horses * Only When I Laugh * Our Miss Brooks * Out of Practice * Out of This World * Partners * The Patty Duke Show * Payne * Plus One * Payne * Petticoat Junction * The Phil Silvers Show * Please Don't Eat the Daisies * Presto-to-Presto * Psych * Queens Supreme * Raising Hope * The Real McCoys * Robin's Nest * Roseanne * Rules of Engagement * Scream Queens (ELEVEN) * SCTV * Seinfeld (originally aired on Nine) * Silver Spoons * The Single Guy * Sirens * The Sketch Show * Sledge Hammer! * Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em (originally aired on ABC and Seven) * Something So Right * Sons of Tucson * Square Pegs * Stand By Your Man * Starting from Scratch * The Steve Harvey Show * That Girl * That's Life * That's Love * The Three Stooges * Three's a Crowd * Three's Company (originally aired on ABC) * Throb * To the Manor Born (originally aired on ABC and Seven) * Too Close for Comfort * Topper * Traffic Light * Trollied * Uncle Buck * The Waltons * Wedding Band * Weird Science * Who's the Boss? * Wilfred * The Wonder Years (later moved to ABC1) * Working Girl * Worst Week * You Again? * The Young Ones (originally aired on ABC) Action and adventure * The A-Team * Adventures in Paradise * The Adventures of William Tell * Captain Gallant of the Foreign Legion * Covington Cross * Daniel Boone * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * The Incredible Hulk * Ivanhoe * The Lost World * Roar * Scarecrow and Mrs. King * The Six Million Dollar Man * Switch * Tarzan * Tropical Heat * The Wizard * Xena: Warrior Princess * ''Zorro'' (1990) Variety / entertainment * The Black and White Minstrel Show (1964-1978) * The Ed Sullivan Show * The Ellen DeGeneres Show (2003-2007, later moved to Nine) * The Garry Moore Show * Hootenanny * The Insider * The Jerry Springer Show * Judge Joe Brown * The Larry Sanders Show * Late Show with David Letterman (2007-2015) * The Oprah Winfrey Show * The Phil Donahue Show * Ricki Lake (later moved to Seven) * The Roseanne Show Reality * American Idol (2002-2007, 2013-2015) * America's Next Top Model * Britain & Ireland's Next Top Model * Dating Naked (ELEVEN) * Electric Dreams * The Family * The Glee Project * How to Look Good Naked (UK) * How to Look Good Naked (US) * Ice Road Truckers (now on 7mate) * It's Me or the Dog (UK) * I Wanna Marry "Harry" * Kid Nation * Laguna Beach * Mobbed * Newlyweds: Nick & Jessica * Oprah's Big Give * The Osbournes * Pimp My Ride * Pirate Master * Queer Eye for the Straight Guy * Sally * So You Think You Can Dance (now on Fox8) * World's Wildest Police Videos (now on Seven) Lifestyle * Jamie at Home * Jamie Does... * Jamie Oliver's Food Revolution * Jamie's 15-Minute Meals * Jamie's 30-Minute Meals * Jamie's American Road Trip * Jamie's Chef * Jamie's Dream School * Jamie's Family Christmas * Jamie's Great Britain * Jamie's Great Italian Escape * Jamie's Kitchen * Jamie's Ministry of Food * Jamie's School Dinners' * Jamie's Super Food Family Classic (2016) * The Naked Chef * Oliver's Twist * Pukka Tukka Observational / documentary * Body Story * Brainiac * David Attenborough: Animal Attraction * Cops (1991-2010 on TEN, 2011–2017 on ONE) * Crazy About One Direction * Unsolved Mysteries * Attenborough's Ark * Giant Otters of the Amazon * Living with Baboons * Operation Iceberg * Snow Babies Game shows * Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? * Don't Forget the Lyrics! * Identity * Jeopardy! (2008–2009 series only, on One) * Scavengers * Studs Anthology * American Gothic * The Hitchhiker * The Jim Henson Hour * The Magical World of Disney * The Wonderful World of Disney Children's programs * The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show (originally aired on Seven, later aired on ABC) * ''Action Man'' (1995) * ''Action Man'' (CGI, 2000) * The Adventures of Belle and His Mom * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * The Adventures of Hyperman * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Julie and Yumi * The Adventures of Panty & Stocking * The Adventures of Roco & Abyss * The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin * The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of T-Rex * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * Alias the Jester (originally aired on ABC) * Alien Racers * All Grown Up! * All-New Dennis the Menace * Atrezzo * The All-New Pink Panther Show (later aired on Seven) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Ruby-Spears version, Murakami Wolf Swenson/DIC Entertainment version later aired on ABC) * The Alvin Show (originally aired on ABC, later aired on Seven) * The Amazing Three * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * The Ant and the Aardvark * Aquaman * Archie's TV Funnies * Astro Boy (1960s version only in Melbourne) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Avatar: The Last Airbender (originally aired on ABC) * The Avengers: United They Stand * B-Daman Crossfire * Baby Backyardigans * Back to the Future * Bad Dog * Baggy Pants and the Nitwits * Bailey Kipper's P.O.V. * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Mechtanium Surge * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * The Barefoot Bandits * Barney and Friends (originally aired on Nine, only aired on Ten from 1997 to 1998, returned to air on Nine in 2000, later aired on ABC Kids in 2003) * Batfink (later aired on ABC Kids, ABC and ABC2) * Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder * Battle of the Planets (later aired on ABC) * Beakman's World (sometimes shares with Nine) * The Beatles * Beethoven * Beverly Hills Teens * Beyblade * Beyblade G-Revolution * Beyblade: Metal Fury * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Beyblade: Metal Masters * Beyblade: Shogun Steel * Beyblade V-Force * BeyWheelz * Big Bad Beetleborgs * ''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1993) * ''Biker Mice From Mars'' (2006) * Bionic Six * Blue Peter * The Blue Racer * Bobby's World * The Brady Kids * Bratz * Bruno the Kid * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars * Bugs Bunny and Friends * The Bugs Bunny Show (originally aired on Nine, sometimes airs on Seven in Sydney) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (later aired on Nine) * Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet * Bureau of Alien Detectors * Button Nose * Butt-Ugly Martians * C.A.B. * C.O.P.S. (originally aired on Nine) * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Calvin and the Colonel * Capitol Critters * Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone * Capt'n Sailorbird * Cardcaptors * The Care Bears * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (Simulcast with Seven Network & Nine Network) * Casper and Friends * Casper the Friendly Ghost * The Centurions * Challenge of the Super Friends * Chaotic * Clue (mini-series) * Cockleshell Bay * Code Lyoko * Commander Crumbcake * Conan the Adventurer * Cool McCool * A Cosmic Christmas (originally aired on ABC) * Count Duckula (originally aired on ABC, later aired on 7TWO) * Courageous Cat and Minute Mouse * Crackerjack * Creepy Crawlers * Crusader Rabbit (originally aired on Seven) * Crush Gear * Danger Mouse (originally aired on ABC, later aired on 7TWO) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (originally aired on Nine, later aired on Seven) * Dennis and Gnasher (later aired on GO!) * ''Dennis the Menace'' (1986) (originally aired on ABC) * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure 02 * Digimon Frontier * Digimon Tamers * Dink, the Little Dinosaur * Dinofroz * Dinosaur King * Dinosaur Train (later aired on ABC2) * Dog City * Donkey Kong Country * Dork Hunters from Outer Space * Doug (1991-1994 version) * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Express * Dragon Flyz * Dragon's Lair * The Drakers * Dr. Fad * Droids (also airs on Nine in Perth) * Duel Masters (later aired on Seven) * The Dukes * Dungeons & Dragons (originally aired on Seven) * Eagle Riders * Earthworm Jim * Eek! and the Terrible Thunderlizards * Eek! The Cat * Eekstravaganza * The Electric Company (later aired on ABC and SBS) * Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure * Eon Kid * Ewoks * Exosquad * Extreme Dinosaurs * Extreme Ghostbusters * Fables of the Green Forest * The Fairly OddParents (originally aired on ABC, later aired on ABC3) * Fangface * Fanta Babies: The Series * ''Fantastic Four'' (1978 series) * ''Fantastic Four'' (1994 series) * Fantomcat * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Felix the Cat (originally aired on ABC, shares with Seven) * Fievel's American Tails * The Flintstones (originally aired on Seven, sometimes airs on Nine, returned to air on Seven later during the mid 1970s) * Flowgo's World * Fraggle Rock (later aired on ABC, ABC1 and ABC2) * Fudge * Funky Fables * The Funny Company * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Gadget Boy and Heather * Garfield and Friends * George of the Jungle * Geronimo Stilton * The Ghost of Faffner Hall * Gigantor * Gilligan's Planet * Godzilla * GGO Football * GoGoRiki * Goldie Gold and Action Jack * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Goosebumps * Gophers! * Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return * Gormiti Nature Unleashed * The Great Space Coaster * Groovie Goolies (shares with Seven and Nine) * Hamtaro * Hans Christian Andersen * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 series) * Heathcliff * Heckle and Jeckle * Hector Heathcote * Here Comes the Grump * Hero: 108 * The Hilarious House of Frightenstein * Hoppity Hooper * Horseland * Hot Wheels * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * I Am the Greatest: The Adventures of Muhammad Ali * I Am Frankie * iCarly * Ice Age: The Series * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs: The Series * Ice Age: Continental Drift: The Series * Ice Age: The Meltdown: The Series * The Incredible Hulk (1982) * Inspector Gadget (originally aired on ABC) * Invader Zim * Iron Man * Jackie Chan Adventures * The Jackson 5ive * Jamie and the Magic Torch (originally aired on ABC) * Jem * Joe 90 * Johnny Cypher in Dimension Zero * Jonny Quest (later aired on Seven) * Journey to the Center of the Earth * Julius Jr. * Jumanji * The Kids from Room 402 * King Arthur and the Knights of Justice * The King Kong Show * King Leonardo and his Short Subjects (originally aired on ABC, later aired on Seven and Nine) * Kum-Kum * Lalaloopsy * ''Land of the Lost'' (1974) * Lassie * ''A Laurel and Hardy Cartoon'' (originally aired on ABC) * Legend of the Dragon * Linus the Lionhearted * Little Mouse on the Prairie * The Little Vampire * Little Wizards * The Littles (originally aired on Nine) * The Littlest Hobo * The Littl' Bits * The Lone Ranger Cartoon * Looney Tunes (usually airs on Nine) * The Magic of Herself the Elf * The Magic School Bus (later aired on ABC Kids and ABC) * The Magical World of Gigi * Magilla Gorilla (later aired on Nine and Seven) * Marine Boy (sometimes shares with Nine) * The Marvel Action Hour * M.A.S.K. (originally aired on Nine) * Matt Hatter Chronicles * Max Steel (2000 series) * Maya the Bee * Medabots * MegaMan NT Warrior * Men in Black: The Series * Merrie Melodies (usually airs on Nine) * Mew Mew Power * The Mighty Hercules * Mighty Man and Yukk * Mighty Mouse * Mighty Mouse and Friends * Milton the Monster * Misterjaw * A Monster Christmas * A Monster Easter * Monster Force * Monster Rancher * Moon Jumper * Mr. T * Mrs. Piggle-Wiggle * Muppet Babies * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Secret Identity * Naruto (Season 1 only, now on ABC3) * The New Adventures of Batman * The New Adventures of Gilligan * The New Adventures of Speed Racer * The New Adventures of Superman * The New Archies (originally aired on Nine) * The New Fantastic Four * The New Three Stooges * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * Ojamajo Doremi * One Piece (4Kids version) * OWL/TV * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Paradise Café * The Penguins of Madagascar (now on ABC3) * Pet Alien * Peter Pan and the Pirates * Piggsburg Pigs! * Pink Panther and Sons * The Pink Panther Show (later aired on Seven) * Pitfall! * The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show * Popeye * The Porky Pig Show (originally aired on Nine, sometimes airs on Seven in Sydney) * ''Pound Puppies'' (1986) (Victoria only, originally aired on Seven) * ''Pound Puppies'' (2010) * Prince Planet * Problem Child * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * The Puppy's New Adventures * Rainbow (also airs on Seven and Nine) * Rainbow Brite * Rarg * The Real Ghostbusters (later aired on Nine) * Red Planet * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rentaghost * The Rescuers * Rescue Heroes * Rickety Rocket * Roboroach * Robotech (later aired on Seven) * Rocket Power (later aired on ABC3) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (originally aired on Nine, was later aired again on Nine and later on Seven and ABC) * Rod Rocket * RollBots * Rubik, the Amazing Cube * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Rugrats (originally aired on ABC) * Sailor Moon (originally aired on Seven) * The Savage Dragon * Scan2Go * Scaredy Squirrel * Scruffy * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty (usually airs on Nine) * Secret Mission Adventures * Shazam! * Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories * The Shirley Temple Show * Silver Surfer * Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt (originally aired on ABC) * Skeleton Warriors * Sky Dancers * Skyhawks * Slugterra * Sonic X (Season 1 only, 4Kids version) * Space Academy * ''Space Ace'' (manga) * [[Saturday Supercade|''Space Ace'' (Saturday Supercade cartoon)]] * Space Angel * Space Ghost (originally aired on Nine, later aired on Seven) * Space Sentinels * The Spectacular Spider-Man * Speed Racer (originally aired on ABC, later aired on Seven, ABC Kids and ABC2) * ''Spider-Man'' (1967 series) * ''Spider-Man'' (1981 series) * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spider-Man Unlimited * Spider-Woman * SpongeBob SquarePants (now on 9Go!) * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003) * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008); Season 1 only; later moved to ABC3) * Steel Riders * The Storyteller (later aired on ABC) * Strawberry Shortcake * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Street Sharks * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Sumo Mouse (originally aired on ABC3) * Super Friends * Super President * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad * Superior Defender Gundam Force * Take Hart * Tales from the Cryptkeeper * Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012) * Teknoman * Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic * Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales * Thundarr the Barbarian (later aired on Seven) * Thunderbirds (usually airs on Nine) * ''ThunderCats'' (1985) (Victoria only, originally aired on Seven in Sydney in 1986, didn't air on Seven in Victoria until 1989) * The Tick * Tickety Toc * The Tomfoolery Show * Top Cat (airs only in Adelaide, originally aired on Nine, later aired on Seven) * Totally Spies! * Transformers * Transformers Academy * Transformers Animated * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Cybertron * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Generation 2 * Transformers: Prime (miniseries, Seasons 1 - 2) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 series) * Travellers by Night * Tree Fu Tom (later aired on ABC2) * Trollz * Trulli Tales * Turbo Teen * Underdog * Victorious * Vid Kids * Viva Piñata * Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad * VR Troopers * Wacky Races (originally aired on Nine, later aired on Seven) * Wake, Rattle, and Roll * Walter Melon * Watch Mr. Wizard * We All Have Tales * What's New, Angels? * What's New, Mr. Magoo? * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * WildC.A.T.S. * Willow Town * Wing Commander Academy * Winx Club (now on GO!) * The Wizard of Oz * Wizards * Wyatt Earp * X-Men * Xiaolin Chronicles * Yogi's Gang (usually airs on Seven) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (now on GO!) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Zoids (Cheez TV was the first Western station to air the final four episodes of the Zoids: Chaotic Century series in its English language version) * Zoids: Chaotic Century * Zorro: Generation Z Sports *American football: NFL, Super Bowl (2008-2014) *Baseball: Major League Baseball including Postseason, World Series (2009-2013) *Basketball: NBA (1993-1999, 2008-2011) *Cricket: Indian Premier League (2008-2010), Champions League Twenty20 (2009-2010, 2013) *Golf: U.S. Open, U.S. Masters, Ryder Cup *Motor Racing: NASCAR *WWE (1997–2000) now on FOX8 Annual events * MTV Music Video Awards (now on MTV) * Primetime Emmy Awards (now on Fox8) Religious * Bayless Conley * Christian City TV * Crossing Over with John Edward * Jesus Television * Kenneth Copeland * Key of David * Life Today with James Robison (now on 7flix) * This is Your Day with Benny Hinn Other * Around Midnight * Australian Property Hotspots * Bread * Cactus Garden * Chilli Factor * Closer Look With Kevin Trudeau * Cool Aid * Creative Living * Danoz * Discover Down Under * Drive Safe * Feds: The War Against Crime * Free TV * Good Sex * Guinness World Records * In Entertainment * In History's Page * Kenny's World Tour Of Toilets * Medical Investigation * ''Nolan & Owen * Outback Stripper * Swami Sarasvati (Sydney only) * Switched on Living (Sydney only) * Why Dig That Up! * Wild Weekends * A Year to Remember * Zoo * Zoo Babies With Whoopi Goldberg Local programs Ten's current Australian program line-up consists of series such as: Neighbours, Australian Survivor, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!, Shark Tank, Gogglebox, MasterChef Australia, Have You Been Paying Attention?, The Biggest Loser, Family Feud, The Project, Bondi Rescue, Bondi Vet, The Living Room, The Bachelor Australia franchise (which consists of The Bachelor Australia and The Bachelorette Australia) and morning chat show Studio 10. Overseas Contents Most American programming that airs on Ten and its multichannels is sourced from Ten's studio-output deals with CBS Television Studios. CBS programming on Ten includes the NCIS franchise, Madam Secretary, Scorpion, The Odd Couple, Elementary, Hawaii Five-0, Blue Bloods, Undercover Boss, 48 Hours, as well as daytime series The Bold and the Beautiful, The Doctors, Dr. Phil, Judge Judy, Entertainment Tonight and The Talk, and late night programs The Late Show with Stephen Colbert and The Late Late Show with James Corden. Fox FOX programming on Ten and Eleven includes the most popular animated sitcom The Simpsons which has been a staple of the network for more than two decades, with repeat episodes screening everyday at 6pm between 2001-2011 before moving to Eleven on 11 January 2011 with repeat episodes and brand new episodes screening on Wednesday nights as part of an animation block called Animation Fixation, later returning to Ten screening every Saturday at 6pm in June 2012 for season 23. Other FOX programming on Ten, Eleven and One includes Modern Family, Life in Pieces, Empire, Futurama, Homeland, Sleepy Hollow, This Is Us, Hell's Kitchen, New Girl, The Last Man on Earth, Last Man Standing, American Horror Story, Bob's Burgers and COPS. Other overseas programming includes The Graham Norton Show, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit as well as various Jamie Oliver and David Attenborough series. Film Feature films broadcast on Ten are sourced from its studio-output deals: Paramount Pictures (elapsed deal, shared with the Nine Network and Seven Network), a long-running deal with 20th Century Fox (now shared with the Nine Network and Seven Network), an exclusive deal with Regency Enterprises and revival of a Universal Pictures deal (now shared with the Seven Network while titles elapse and Nine Network. Former companies In 2009, Ten lost the rights to Universal Pictures after more than twenty years of movies and film broadcasting when the Seven Network won the $500 million and long-term deal with the movie and television studio broadcast rights. In October 2017, Ten lost the rights to 20th Century Fox after ten years of movies and television broadcasting. The network formerly broadcast catalogue movie and television titles from DreamWorks produced in 2012 prior to 2015, Universal Pictures and Sony Pictures produced in 2014 prior to 2016 and 20th Century Fox produced in 2008 prior to 2017. DreamWorks now belongs to the Nine Network, while Universal and Sony belong to Nine and the Seven Network. Effective from late 2014 until 2016, Ten revived both the Columbia/TriStar and Universal broadcast rights with a joint venture with Seven. News and current affairs Network Ten's news service is called Ten Eyewitness News (previously Ten Evening News, Ten News and Ten News at Five). It produces local bulletins each weeknight and national bulletins on weekends. The news service also produces nightly panel show The Project. During weekday overnights, Ten rebroadcasts American television network CBS's news and current affairs program CBS This Morning. Ten has an exclusive contract with CBS News for international news coverage. In November 2006, Network Ten struck a deal with CBS, reportedly worth A$6 million a year. This allows Ten the rights to air all CBS News footage, as well as access to its 60 Minutes, Dr. Phil, Late Show with David Letterman and 48 Hours programs. This deal occurred after CBS's talks with the Nine Network broke down, with Nine refusing to pay A$8 million a year to continue its 40-year deal with CBS. Ten in turn struck a cheaper deal, and has onsold CBS's 60 Minutes stories to Nine. On 31 July 2012, Entertainment Tonight was picked up by Network Ten after airing since 1982 till 30 June 2012 on the Nine Network following cutbacks on overseas purchases. In 2008, Network Ten rebranded its news service as Ten News at Five with a new identity, new graphics and new look. Sport Ten is a major player in Australian sports broadcasting. All sports broadcast on Ten and its multichannels is labelled under the Ten Sport brand. Ten's most popular recurring sporting events include the A-League (since 2017), Big Bash League (since 2013), The Wallabies tests (since 2013), Super Rugby (since 2013), Supercars Championship (since 2015), Formula One (since 2003) and Moto GP (since 1997). In 2001, Ten acquired partial broadcast rights for Saturday afternoon and Saturday night games in the Australian Football League, the elite Australian rules football competition, displacing the Seven Network which had held the rights for more than 40 years. The deal also assigned the exclusive rights for finals broadcasting to Network Ten. Ten subsequently placed a successful bid to jointly broadcast the game from 2007 to 2011, with Seven. Ten ended broadcasting the AFL after the conclusion of the 2011 season, with its final ever broadcast, the 2011 AFL Grand Final. Ten has continued to broadcast the Saturday component of the competition. However, unlike the previous deal, Ten will not hold the exclusive rights to the finals series. Instead, the networks will share the broadcasting of the finals series and will alternate the broadcast of the grand final. In years when Ten does not televise the Grand Final (2008 and 2010), it will show the Brownlow Medal presentation. Network Ten broadcast the AFL and the 2007 Rugby World Cup in the 1080i High Definition format. As of 2008, AFL matches have been shown in prime time in all capital cities except Sydney, which receives the telecast usually after 10:30 pm unless the Sydney Swans are playing. Previously, all AFL matches were replayed into the Brisbane and Sydney markets, usually after 10:30 pm unless the Brisbane Lions or Sydney Swans were playing. In 2007, all the finals Network Ten were assigned to were shown live into both markets although neither the Lions nor Swans were participating, thus putting it head to head with the NRL finals which were aired on the Nine Network. Before 2005, all finals were delayed into both markets unless their teams were playing. In 2003, Ten started broadcasting the Formula One World Championship after the Nine Network dropped the rights in 2002 after more than twenty years of coverage. In 2007 they also started showing coverage of the qualification on tape delay early on Sunday mornings in most states. In 2008, Ten introduced live coverage of race day on its HD channel, Ten HD. All races from the 2008 French Grand Prix up until the 2012 Bahrain Grand Prix have been shown live on One. From 22 April 2012, the European races will be televised live on Ten to the eastern seaboard states, and live on One elsewhere. First time realising the need to broadcast cricket in Australia to increase viewership, Network Ten bought the broadcast rights to the Indian Premier League (IPL) for the 2008 season. One HD aired the tournament in 2009 and 2010. As Australian contracted national team players were rarely available for the tournament, the network dropped coverage in 2011. Big Bash League games are currently broadcast in Australia by Network Ten. In 2013, Ten paid $100 million for BBL rights over five years, marking the channel's first foray in elite cricket coverage.New Big Bash League broadcaster Channel Ten thrilled with ratings for season opening derby heraldsun.com.au. Retrieved on 25 November 2015. Fox Sports had previously covered the T20 Big Bash League. Network Ten's BBL coverage has become a regular feature of Australian summers, and attracted an average audience of more than 943,000 people nationally in 2014–15 season, including a peak audience of 1.9 million viewers for the final between the Perth Scorchers and Sydney Sixers.Big Bash League schedule released cricket.com.au. Retrieved on 25 November 2015 In November 2014 Network Ten signed Australia's Mixed Martial Arts event series BRACE to a multi event contract for live broadcasts on the TENplay digital platform Network Ten, in joint partnership with subscription television provider Foxtel, had broadcast rights for the 2010 Commonwealth Games. All three major commercial networks pulled out of bidding on rights to both the 2014 and 2016 Olympic Games due to cost concerns (which included Nine Network, who had lost AUD$22 million on its joint coverage of the 2012 Games with Foxtel, and Seven Network, whose bid was rejected for being lower than what Nine/Foxtel paid). Therefore, the IOC awarded broadcast rights to the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia to Network Ten for AUD$20 million. Availability Network Ten is available in standard definition and in 1080i high definition. Ten's core programming is fibre fed out of ATV Melbourne to its sister stations and regional affiliates with TEN Sydney providing national news programming. The receiving stations and affiliates then insert their own localised news and advertising which is then broadcast in metropolitan areas via Network Ten owned-and-operated stations, these include TEN Sydney, ATV Melbourne, TVQ Brisbane, ADS Adelaide, and NEW Perth. Ten programming is also carried into regional Australia by various affiliate networks and stations including WIN Television, Southern Cross Ten, and Darwin Digital Television. Ten HD The Ten HD multichannel was launched on 16 December 2007 until 25 March 2009 and later revived on 2 March 2016. It broadcasts identical programming to Ten, but in 1080i HD. Tenplay Tenplay is a free video on demand and catch up TV service run by Network Ten. The service became available on 30 September 2013, replacing Ten's old website that offered limited catch-up TV services. Tenplay is available across 22 platforms including iOS mobile operating systems (e.g. Apple TV, iPhone, iPad & iPod Touch), Xbox 360, Xbox One, Windows 8, Sony internet-enabled TVs & Blu-ray players, LG internet-enabled TVs, Samsung internet-enabled TVs & Blu-ray players, Panasonic internet-enabled TVs, Hisense internet-enabled TVs, Humax set top boxes, Windows Mobile 7 & 8 and Samsung devices running Android OS 4.0+ and above. On 21 January 2016, Tenplay started live streaming beginning with Studio 10 every morning at 8.30am until 11.00am and Highlight show every Weekends at 9.30am to noon, Every afternoon block between 3.30pm until 7.30pm originally between 4.30pm to 7.30 before adding cooking shows, after 7.30pm it starts broadcasting the major reality shows (e.g. 'I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!, MasterChef Australia, Shark Tank, Australian Survivor). It also broadcasts live streams of Sport (e.g. Supercars, Formula 1, Moto GP and Rugby union). Controversy For the 2006 series of Big Brother, Ten appointed two censors to review the show instead of one. The Federal Minister for Communications, Senator Helen Coonan, was reported to have said that she would be keeping a "close watch on the show's 2006 series". This controversy resulted in Big Brother Uncut being renamed Big Brother: Adults Only for [[Big Brother 6 (Australia)|the 2006 season of Big Brother]]. In two separate findings, the Australian Communications and Media Authority determined Network Ten breached clause 2.4 of the Commercial Television Industry Code of Practice. These two breaches were in relation to the broadcast of Big Brother Uncut on 30 May, 13 June and 4 July 2005. The broadcast material was not classified according to the Television Classification Guidelines. Despite toning down Big Brother: Adults Only significantly in comparison to 2005, the series continued to attract controversy. After Big Brother: Adults Only was abruptly cancelled several weeks early, a subsequent incident of alleged sexual assault in the house saw the removal of two housemates and a huge public outcry calling for the series to be cancelled entirely.(3 July 2006), "Big Brother in bigger bother", The Age, Retrieved 4 July 2006. This incident generated significant publicity for the show, even prompting the Prime Minister of Australia to call on Network Ten to "do a bit of self-regulation and get this stupid program off the air." Just prior to the fifth anniversary of the 9/11 attacks, Network Ten broadcast 911: In Plane Site, a documentary that examined conspiracy theories about the terrorist attacks. Federal Labor politician Michael Danby demanded that the programming director of the station be sacked. On 8 October 2008, the Australian Communications and Media Authority (ACMA) found Network Ten guilty of breaching the Commercial Television Industry Code of Practice by using subliminal advertising during the broadcast of the 2007 ARIA Music Awards on 28 October 2007. Network Ten had inserted single frames (lasting 1/25th of a second) into the program broadcast. This was exposed on ABC's Media Watch program. Logo and identity history From 1964 to 1984 Network Ten's four stations – ATV-0 /ATV-10 Melbourne, TEN-10 Sydney, TVQ-0 Brisbane and SAS-10 Adelaide – used different logos to identify themselves. There had also been a number of network-wide logos used from the mid-1960s through to the early 1980s. By late-1984 ATV-10, SAS-10 and TEN-10 were all using the same logo – a circle with "TEN" in the centre, somewhat in the style of a neon sign. This logo had been introduced by TEN-10 in January 1983, was adopted by ATV-10 in June 1984 and by SAS-10 in November 1985. The logo was also similar to the new logo adopted by Brisbane's TVQ-0 in April 1983, when that station became branded as TV0 – a neon sign-style circle with "TV" in the centre. Kicking off three years of some upheaval for Network Ten, On 24 January 1988 ATV-10, ADS-10 and TEN-10 all adopted the "X TEN" logo, followed by Perth's NEW-10 when it launched in May 1988, then TVQ-0 which adopted the logo on 10 September 1988 when it changed frequency and became TVQ-10. On 23 July 1989, the network rebranded again to "10 TV Australia". On 13 January 1991, in conjunction with their "The Entertainment Network" promo, all Ten stations were rebranded to the first version of the current "Ten" logo, Which consists of a blue circle with a yellow ring enclosing the blue circle with the text "Ten" in lower case, with yellow text. However, when the current logo was launched, the ring was white. It was not until 31 October 1999, when Ten relaunched its graphics to the "Electric" ident that the ring became yellow on a permanent basis. In January 2008, the logo was enhanced for high definition with a glossy "ball" effect. On 22 January 2012, a new two-dimensional yellow logo with a series of colour variations was introduced for on air promotions, until the prior logo was reintroduced on 6 May 2012. The current variation of the 1991 logo was introduced on 22 June 2013, removing the yellow accent from the ring and lettering, replacing it with light blue and white. On 2 March 2016, the white ring was removed and the logo was retextured. However, this logo was only used for in-program watermarks while the 2013 variation of the 1991 logo remained on promos and idents. References